The Devil Has come to Collect his Prize
by Klaushasclaimedmyheart
Summary: Caroline Forbes awakes in the middle of the night, to find an unexpected guest in her home. I totally suck at summaries...but I hope you enjoy!


|| _Hello all! I know I haven't written anything in a long while. I would much appreciate the feedback, also this is not complete yet. Based on the book Caroline and Tv show Niklaus. Leave me love._

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of the rain splattering against the windowpane was always so soothing to her. Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes finally drooped close, her breathing slow and steady. Soft music began to play, sounding as if it were coming from right down the hall. She sat up quickly her heart beating in fear. Who could possibly be here? Her parents were away for the weekend and she was all alone in the house.

As quietly as she could manage, she slid out of bed, her feet touching the cold hard floor. She made her way to her bedroom door her hand grasping the handle and slowly pulled it open looking out into the hallway. Darkness, pitch black. The music continued to play drifting towards her, almost as if it was beckoning to her. One by one, her feet dragged her,leading her down the hall to the room, it was like she was in a trance of some sort. Having no control over her body, every inch of her screamed GET OUT NOW! But as hard as she tried she couldn't make herself turn around and run for the stairs.

The auburn-haired girls suddenly felt dry, she licked her lips to moisten her mouth nervously. Trying to stop herself from going in the same direction was tiring, clenching her teeth as she willed herself to turn around. Nothing. She was a puppet being controlled by an unseen force. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was frightened.

Suddenly she was still and she realized she was in front of the door that lead to the mysterious force that had led her here. Her breath caught in her throat, her bright green eyes wide with fright. Slowly, the door swung open, untouched by her. Never had she felt this kind of fear in her entire life. Not the time when had fallen off of her father's boat. No, no, no. This fear went way deeper than that.

Her green cat-like eyes narrowed, squinting trying to get a good look inside. But it was pitch black, it was useless. All of a sudden she was being dragged into the room by the unseen force, she tried to open her mouth to scream, but it got caught in her throat. Stubborn as she was, she tried to bite back her fear.

An evil laugh sounded throughout the room echoing in her ears. It was so cold, so chilling and un-caring that it sent shudders through her entire body. Feeling a presence just a few inches from her she held her breath, all she saw was golden-amber eyes.

I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Caroline's mind was screaming at her to move her legs and get out, but everything felt like jelly. Oh she knew that this man in front of her was dangerous, she knew it with every inch of her being. Every part of her felt this would be her last night, oh why did she have to go and push away her once closest friends?

"Caroline." His voice was deep and husky, with a hint of menace and danger. How did he know her name? How did he know where she lived? Who was he? She wanted to know, but then she didn't, she was too afraid.

"W-who are you? H-how did you get in my house?" Her voice came out as a quiet whimper.

Stepping out of the shadows, the man showed her a cruel smirk. God, if the devil took a form it would be this man. He was handsome beyond compare. It was alluring and she found she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was tall, light brownish hair, alluring golden-amber eyes, with a well-sculpted jawline and body.

"I know everything about you dear Caroline. I've known you since the day you were born, I've watched over you. I've been in your dreams." The voice drifted across the room towards her wrapping around her, chills went through her once again.

She shook her head frantically, her auburn curls bouncing along her shoulders as nothing he said made sense. "T..that is not possible. W..what are you?" Caroline blurted before she could stop herself. Oh she had seen him in her dreams before, and she knew he was not human. He had invited himself into her house in her dreams, unbeknownst to her it let him in her house outside of her dreams.

He threw back his head and laughed, it was cruel and cold. He was amused. "You will come to know in due time, all in due time love. For now, all you need to know is my name."

Her bright green eyes widened, "H..how am I s..supposed to know your name?" Her voice barely a whisper, somehow knowing that he would hear her regardless. There was nothing human about him, everything about him screamed Predator! You are his prey! Run Run Run Run Run Run!

He took one step towards her and suddenly he was in front of her. Like the blink of an eye. Her heartbeat picked up, the fear coursing through her very veins. " The name is Niklaus love, Niklaus Mikaelson. And I will have you." Niklaus's voice sent chills to her very core. What did he mean he would have her?


End file.
